


It Starts With A Cuddle

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Confession, Cuddles, M/M, Sad Barry, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry Allen has a secret. One he swore nobody would find out. But after finding his way to Star City, he ends up telling the one person everything. He feared rejection but what he got instead, shocked him.





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen held a secret deep down in his heart. A secret he swore nobody would find out. He had to be careful around Earth-2 Wells and Joe as they knew him all too well. Barry wanted to tell someone about it, but chickened out each time due to fear of being ridiculed. He sat on the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs, looking at the Horizon. Nearly 600 miles away was Star City. He longed to be there. Caitlin moved to learn her abilities, and Cisco was offered a high paying job in a different city. Team Flash had officially fallen apart, leaving Barry alone to protect Central City. He didn't even want to think of Iris anymore after his 5 year long relationship with her. She was too abusive. When Joe found out, he told his own daughter to leave the city. Barry felt awful each time he thought of it. He shouldn't have said anything. Collected the evidence or made a case against her. Iris loved Central City and Barry knew that deep down she still had love for him. He shook his head. He was wrong. Even if its what he wanted to believe, Joe always proved him wrong. The scars that’d never go away. The mental trauma he still had. 

“Thought I’d find you up here.” He heard a familiar voice. He turned to see Diggle, Oliver’s friend, walking to him. 

“Diggle? What are you doing here?” He asked the man as he sat down.

“Well, the crew got a message from Joe that you weren't doing so well. Oliver would've come but he’s got a heavy case on his hand right now.” Dig explained with a smile. Barry smiled. He knew it was rare for Oliver to come visit. He didn't mind Diggle as he gave good advice but just this once he wished it were Ollie. “Its not your fault. About Iris. You didn't know.” 

“It is my fault. I just, I didn't want her to be sent away. And with Team Flash disbanded its just harder.” Barry confessed, hugging his knees closer to his chest. 

“How about you come be a part of Team Arrow? Oliver’s invite.” Dig placed a hand on his shoulder. The speedster looked up with surprise. ‘Oliver… wants me to join them’ he thought to himself. Barry could feel his face turning red and quickly looked away. 

“Do you guys really want me there? I mean, you know me. I’ll probably mess things up.” He murmured. 

“No you won't. Oliver wouldn't let you. Besides, Felicity and I will be there to guide you. Sure it's different from the way Team Flash did things, but you’d get used to it.” Diggle gave him another smile and stood up. He held out his hand and Barry quickly took it. 

“I.. I would love to join Team Arrow but I just can't right now. I’m sorry.” He looked away. He heard Diggle chuckle. 

“I had a feeling that’d be your answer. But hey, the invite is always open. I’ll see ya later Barry.” He bid a warm farewell then headed for the door. Barry stared after the man. Had he made a mistake? This could've been his chance to get closer to Oliver. His face grew hot at the thought of his Vigilante cru- friend. He shut his eyes and shook his head. 

“Damn it Barry!” He cursed to himself and took off after Diggle. He grabbed the man and kept running until they reached the city limit of Star City. Diggle sat on the ground from being dizzy. 

“Damn it Barry!” He cried with confusion. 

“Sorry, I just thought I’d make the travel easier. No more running for you. With me anyway.” He rubbed the back of his head. John shook his head and stood up again. They caught a cab, but Barry didn't enter. “Cya John.” He murmured as the cab drove off. As it turned the corner, the speedster zipped through the sort of familiar city. He felt tears streak down his face for some unknown- No, he knew why. He found himself standing on the rooftop where he met Oliver all those years ago. Telling him how he became The Flash. And now, to be in love with his best friend, it scared him more than anything. He sat down on the edge and took off his mask. He wiped away the tears, but more came to fall. They soon blended with the rain that began to fall. He put his face in his hands and let out a muffled sob. ‘Of all people, why did I have to fall in love with YOU Oliver’ he screamed to himself silently. ‘Why am I here? Why am I near to him? Barry you’ll mess it up! You’ll-’ 

“Barry…? Are you okay?” He heard Oliver's rough voice from the other side of the rooftop. Barry froze. Fear crept down his spine. Quickly, he stood up and backed away. “Barry?” Oliver asked again. He shook his head and leapt over the side of the building. He heard his friend call for him, but he didn't dare go back. The speedster zipped down the building and continued to run. He ran, and ran until finding himself at a late night bar. Ironically, the one Thea, Oliver’s sister, managed. He switched out of his suit and into the small change of clothes he brought before quietly walking in. 

“Well if it isn't Mr. Barry! Welcome back to Star City!” Thea smiled big, motioning him to the bar. He sat on one of the stools, hair dripping wet from the rain. “What’ll it be?” She asked.

“Bourbon on the rocks.” He smiled. She nodded and got to work making the drink. 

“Kinda surprised you’d want this since it’ll be out of your system before you leave.” She commented, sliding him the glass. “But, your eyes tell me you need it. Its on the house.” She told him before walking to another customer. Barry downed the drink in under a minute, and willed his molecules to slow down even for just a second. However, his body reacted normally and the affects of the alcohol were gone soon. 

“Thea! Can you get me five more please?” He asked. Thea raised an eyebrow but nodded. Soon, Barry had 5 bourbons in front of him. He downed them all as quickly as he could. His mind swirled for a few minutes. He felt dizzy as he laid his head on the bar and hiccuped. Then, yet again the affects faded. “Thea! Another five please!” He called. She made another 5 and slowly slid them to him.

“Hey drink these slowly. I gotta go check on Roy.” She told him. He ignored her and downed the drinks. That buzzed feeling coming and going. He put his head on his arms and let out a pained sob. ‘Nothing I do will get him out of my mind damn it’ 

“Barry.” Oliver murmured. Barry looked up with surprise. Oliver wasn't wearing his suit. Instead he wore jeans and a nice t-shirt. The speedster looked back down and reached for another glass. “Ah, no. You’ve had too many. You can't get drunk but you can get alcohol poisoning.” His friend snatched the drink. 

“Hey! I was going to drink that!” He lashed out. Oliver stepped back. His eyes narrowed. 

“Alright we’re getting you a hotel room where we are going to talk about whatever it is that has you so upset.” He ordered, gripping Barry’s arm. 

“No, Oliver I don't need to.” 

“You,” he injected him with a small arrow, “don't have a choice.” He snapped. Barry felt himself go limp. The anti-speedster drug. ‘How could he’ Barry thought to himself as Oliver drug him to a nearby hotel. Oliver set him on a chair while he rented a room. They trekked up the steps together and into the small room. Barry felt the soft bed meet his back, as he laid there with tearful eyes. 

“Oliver please, I don't want to talk about it.” He whispered. His friend sat next to him, looking down with concern. 

“John said you weren't yourself. Thea called me when you started asking for too many drinks. So, what is going on?” 

“Its nothing.” 

“Barry.”

“Its nothing!” 

“Liar.” 

“ITS YOU!” Barry finally screamed. Horror filled him. More tears welled in his eyes. 

“Me? What did I do?” Oliver soothed, his face showed no signs of anger. Barry turned away. He gripped his arm and sighed. 

“Oliver. I don't want us to stop being friends. I want to join your team. I want to be nearer to you, but I can't.” He murmured, hoping the older man would catch on. 

“Why can't you exactly? You don't have to be on my team to be nearer to me. We’ll always be friends, Barry.” Oliver replied warmly. 

“No! You don't get it!” The speedster sat up and turned away. He was overcome with sadness as he began to sob again. “Oliver I… I love you.” He whispered. 

“You.. what?” He murmured.

“I love you! You big dummy! I love you and I am scared to love you because I don't want to lose you as my friend. But I can't get you out of my head!” He confessed. Its all out on the table now. He waited for the rejection. He waited for his friend to tell him he should go back to Central City or take back his invite to join Team Arrow. However, Barry never expected to be taken into Oliver's strong arms and held tightly. 

“How long have you been holding this in?” He asked quietly. Barry's eyes closed slowly as he sighed. 

“A while.” He murmured. Oliver's hold tightened slightly. They leaned back against the pillows. 

“I have.. uhm.. become quite fond of you too.” The vigilante turned his face away, but Barry could tell he was blushing. He blinked with shock. ‘Oliver… likes me too?’ 

“Ollie?” He whispered. Their eyes met. Oliver smiled. Barry returned the smile. Oliver pulled him closer until their lips met. Barry’s eyes drifted shut as he leaned into the kiss. They embraced each other. The warmth and passion that filled the atmosphere around them. Right here, right now, Barry felt the happiest he’s ever been and he hoped it’d never end.


	2. Trust In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver go on a mission together but it doesn’t end up the way Barry hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry had major depression in the beginning of the story, so the events that happen only trigger it. Sorry this chapter isn’t very good as I was kinda piecing it all together at different points in the day.   
> The title of this chapter came from “Trust In Me” by Direct, Mr. FijiWiji and Holly Drummond. While the chapter doesn’t exactly go with the song, I like the name.

Barry woke up in the arms of his best friend. Those strong arms, they embraced him tightly and he smiled. Perhaps telling him was better than keeping it in. Oliver shifted his arms and groaned softly. Barry blushed. ‘He’s so cute’ he thought to himself. His face so peaceful and relaxed. Oliver is never relaxed. Barry hadn't noticed he was staring, until he realized Oliver’s eyes were open and glazed with sleep. A smile curved his lips. 

“Barry. You're staring.” He murmured. The speedster blinked and looked away quickly, face turning red in embarrassment. Oliver’s hand turned his face back to him, and their lips connected. “I don't mind. Your eyes reflect stars and lightning.” He smiled and gave Barry another kiss before sitting up. Barry sat up and stretched. He wished Oliver would take a few more minutes to lay there, but the older man was already tense again. He opened his mouth to tell him, when Oliver's phone rang. The caller was Diggle. “Yeah Dig what’s up?”

“We got a hit on the guy Oliver. He’s heading for a warehouse near the docks.” 

“Got it. Thanks Dig, I’ll be on coms shortly.” Oliver replied and hung up. Barry smirked and began to run around his friend at a high rate of speed until he was dressed in his suit. He put his own suit on. “Thanks Barry. Let’s go.” Oliver murmured. He took his hand and zipped for the warehouse coordinates. ‘Im on a job with Oliver! In Oliver’s city so it’d be best to hang back. Don't show off Barry’ he recited to himself. Every inch of him wanted to zip ahead and defeat the enemy before Oliver could, yet he held back. He wouldn't take any chance of pissing his friend off, especially after last night. 

“So what now?” Barry whispered. 

“We wait. I already set traps in this warehouse a while back.” Oliver replied. Barry slid down the wall to rest. His hand glitched, and quickly he hid it. His body vibrating uncontrollably had started months ago. He once woke up to find himself on a rooftop in London, England. ‘Hell of a time to start again’ he cursed silently. 

“Oliver. Can we talk more after this?” Barry whispered. 

“About?”

“Yesterday.”

“Already planned on it. Now hush and follow me.” 

They moved stealthily throughout the building. Barry followed Ollie’s exact footsteps, careful to not mess anything up. Suddenly, the vigilante froze and held up a fist. The speedster froze as well, peering down below them. Two guards walks by, shining the lights on their guns all around. He watched Oliver take out two arrows. He fired them into the men, then leapt off the rafters and dropkicked one. They hollered frantically. Oliver struck his bow into the other ones face. Barry watched. He dare not get in the- The other man, presumed unconscious by Oliver, slowly got up. He moved into the Arrow’s blind spot. 

“Ollie!” Barry cried. He zipped forward as the enemy fired two bullets. Things slowed for Barry. Just enough time to grab both the bullets, and shove Oliver out of the way. 

“I had it Barry!” Oliver snarled and fired another arrow into the enemy. Barry stumbled back to not be hit, and fell on his bottom. 

“So-sorry.” He murmured. His friend sighed and offered a hand. 

“Its fine just… be more careful.” He replied. Barry raised an eyebrow. The vigilante’s lips pursed before he sighed and began running towards the other side of the warehouse. Barry caught up and held out a hand. 

“May I?” He asked softly. Oliver smirked and gripped the speedster’s hand. Barry felt warmth and happiness spread through him, but it was quickly replaced with the adrenaline of wanting to help his friend. He summoned all his speed together, slammed his next step and took off. After a brief run and quick direction, he came to a silent stop behind a pillar. Oliver regained his footing. 

“Thanks.” He grumbled in his masked voice. Barry stood back to watch him engage. After earlier, he decided to stay back and not do anything unless Oliver asked him to. It annoyed him to not be able to do anything to help. The close calls that seemed to happen with every turn. The hits his friend would take. Tears filled Barry’s eyes. ‘He’s so used to doing things alone. I won't let him’ he thought to himself. He rushed into the fight, swirling around multiple gunmen. He stopped suddenly and threw a lightning bolt. It sent electricity throughout the breakers, causing the lights to shut off. 

“Oops?”

“Damn it Barry!” 

“I’m sorry Oliver! I was only trying to help!”

“You have to trust in me! I had it handled!”

“I know but-”

“No, just.. just go back to the hotel. This was a mistake.” 

“But.. Oliver.”

“I SAID GO!” 

Barry took a step back with shock. Tears welled in his eyes and his lips trembled. 

“Fine. I’m sorry. I’ll go.” He turned and ran off before he could hear Oliver speak again. He let himself cry as he ran. Nobody would see these tears. Or any tears for that matter. ‘Because I won't be around much longer anyway. I knew it. I knew he didn't feel the same way. He was just making me feel better. I can't do this’ Barry cried to himself. He skid to a stop as he reached the top of a cliff. He peered down at the far drop. ‘Soon’, he thought, ‘I won't have to feel this heartbreak and pain anymore.’


	3. Saving Light Part 1- Read summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver tracks down Barry after learning some dark news. But will he make it in time?
> 
> (Read authors note pls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! Here’s my sad little gift to you. This chapter, titled “Saving Light” is based off a song called “Saving Light” by Gareth Emery & Standeewick. It deals with saving someone from suicide. Therefor I warn you to proceed with caution as this chapter and the next chapter deals with a suicide attempt.

Oliver walked from the warehouse feeling satisfied yet unsatisfied. He was able to finish off the enemy and receive the information he wanted. However, the argument with Barry and the speedsters tears was his own fault. He couldn't stop thinking about it. ‘Why did you have to be so mean Oliver’ he growled to himself. On multiple occasions, his team had to remind him that he does things alone and when someone helps him to be appreciative of it. Oliver was annoyed every time he got that pep talk, but now more than ever, he wished he had listened. Barry’s tears. Once again caused by him. The speedster deserves better than him. There’d only be more tears and arguments. ‘Not because I’m an asshole, but because I’d probably be way over protective’ 

“Oliver. Get back to the bunker. Now!” Felicity cried over the coms. Fear dropped in his stomach. Were they under attack? He rushed to his bike and sped off to help his friends. He only could hope that John was there and could protect Felicity from danger. He knew the blonde woman could handle herself in some situations, but this was an unknown enemy. He rushed through the other entrance then burst into the bunker. Everything was fine and quiet. No enemy attacking. Just Felicity hugging John and crying. Oliver felt weary as he walked to them. He noticed concern marked all over John’s face. 

“What's happened?” He asked softly, taking over the hug for John as the man picked up a crumpled paper. Oliver took the paper and read it carefully.

‘I thought it would work but it didn't. No. It was me that didn't work and once again Barry Allen ruined everything. I’m so sorry. Felicity thanks for everything. John thank you for your straightforward advice. And Oliver, thank you for everything. Tell Joe and Caitlin and Cisco I love them. I’m sorry. I just can't go on knowing i’ll screw everything up. Love, Barry’ 

Oliver's hands trembled as he let go of Felicity. He blinked a few tears away before straightening up. “Where is he?” He asked. Felicity took off her glasses to wipe her tears. 

“He shut off his coms, his GPS and his phone.” She murmured, tapping at the keyboards once again. Oliver turned to hide as a tear slipped down his cheek. He kept his composure and sighed. 

“Last known location?” He inquired. 

“Near the… the sturdy peak.” She replied. His heart sank. The most well known place near Star City where people commit suicide. He set his bow and arrows down on the table and turned to leave. “Oliver! Please you have to save him!” She cried. He nodded and took off for his bike. ‘Please. Please let me make it in time’ he cried to himself. He trembled as he swung onto his bike and took off through the city. So many people committed suicide off this cliff and he wouldn't let Barry succumb to that same fate. He couldn't help but finally let the tears fall. All the emotions he kept bottled up were finally spilling out. At first he didn't know why, but then he knew. Oliver reached the bottom of the mountains, near the peak and began to run. Tears continuing to streak from his eyes. ‘Barry’ His smile and the way he made Oliver feel deep down. He wouldn't- No, he couldn't lose that. He reached the top of the peak. He was out of breath. Yet, near the very edge, there he stood. Trembling and arms crossed as if he were hugging himself. The flash suit laid neatly on the ground. Oliver dashed forward. At a time like this, oh how he wished he had speed powers like Barry. The speedster stepped forward. His foot over the edge. Oliver ran even faster. His eyes wide with fear and horror as Barry began to lose his balance and fall. 

“BARRY NO!”


	4. Saving Light- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie’s truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these were so short. But tbh, the two Saving Light chapters together were like 1500 words.

“BARRY NO!” He ran forward quickly, reaching out as far as he could. His hand grazed the speedster’s arm and he gripped on tight. Oliver pulled Barry back from the edge. He held on with all his might. 

“Let me go!” Barry sobbed, thrashing in the vigilante’s arms. 

“No!”

“I said: Let me go!”

Oliver’s grip tightened as Barry began to vibrate and phase through him. But Ollie wouldn't give up. He hissed as the speedster’s force burned through his clothes and his skin. He reached into his quiver until he found the speed nullification that Cisco made. 

“Sorry Barry.” He whispered as he stabbed the younger in the arm. Barry fell limp in his arms, and only then did Ollie collapse to the ground. He held Barry in his arms tightly. “What the hell, Barry! Why?! You scared the hell out of me!” He sobbed. Barry looked at him with hurt and Ollie knew. It was his fault. He felt another sob creeping up his throat. “I’m sorry.”

“It was my mistake. I should've known you didn't feel the same.” 

“No you have it all wrong!”

“Oliver, you don't have to protect my feelings by acting. I understand.”

“No. You don't understand damn it!” He snapped. Oliver stood up and held Barry bridal style. He walked back to his bike and straddled it carefully. 

“Then help me to understand because I just don't.” His friend murmured after too long of awkward silence. The vigilante sniffled as he began to ride through the city with the limp speedster tied to him. 

“Because, Barry. Since we first ever met, you’ve opened my eyes to many different things. I stopped killing for you. Not just for Felicity and the others. It took everything in me though to not put an arrow in Iris for hurting you the way she did. And the night you nearly died in my arms, I realized something else.” 

“And what was that?” 

“That I love you, Barry Allen.”

There was no words spoken as they rode through the city. Barry began to shuffle around and Ollie felt nervous. ‘Would he try to run from me again? Please stay’ he begged silently. No matter how many times, he’d go after him. Jump to save him. Jump with him. Die for or with him. Oliver helped him into the hotel room and onto the bed. The same way they were when they woke up that morning. The speedster shuffled until his beautiful eyes bore into Oliver's. 

“You… love me?” He asked sheepishly. 

 

“With all my heart. So promise me that you’ll never do anything like that again! I need you with me.”

“I don't ever think I’ve seen you so emotional.”

“Shut up.”

“I… kinda like it. And.. I love you too. I promise. I’ll keep on living. I’ll live for you.” 

Oliver leaned down and pressed their lips together. He finally found his happiness and he’d never let it go.


	5. Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry have an intimate night. NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to make “Back To You” by Selena Gomez their “song” and that is why the chapter is titled that but I’ve decided to make it something else and you will know when I tell you.

Barry woke suddenly to a loud noise. Fear crept up his spine. He stood up slowly, reaching for Oliver's pocket knife left on the side table. He unlocked it and held it out carefully. It was dark out. Somebody could possibly be breaking in. ‘But where is Oliver’ he asked himself. He quickly went around the corner, coming face to face with Ollie himself. 

“Barry…?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Ollie! I thought you left!” He threw the knife down and hugged him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, holding him close. He breathed Oliver’s scent. He basically drank it in. Barry felt his legs trembling. 

“What’s wrong?” Oliver murmured, gently moving him back. The speedster quickly looked away, his face bright red. 

“Its nothing.” He smiled before walking to the door. ‘He probably wouldn't want to anyway. Kissing and cuddling is one thing but that is another’ He thought to himself sadly. He wanted Oliver to come after him. Prove him wrong. Yet, the vigilante remained in the bathroom leaning against the wall. Barry sighed to himself and went for the main door. He’d go for a run to clear his head. Maybe running would get rid of the need. The want for Oliver that he so desired. 

“Barry.”

“Oliver, I’m gunna go for a run. I’ll be back soon.” 

“Wait, Barry.” 

“Cya!”

“BARRY!” Oliver shoved him into the wall.

Barry looked up with wide eyes. His arms pinned above his head and a knee in-between his legs. It rubbed against his already hard cock. Oliver bent his head until his lips were at Barry’s ear. The speedster gulped softly, preparing for anything at this point. 

“This is what you want, right? Because I want you, but I’m not doing it unless you consent.” He whispered in a husky voice. Barry’s eyes went from wide to half closed as he drank in Ollie’s scent. He wanted to say it, but every time he went to, he’d instead shy away. 

“Ollie I-I…” He stammered. Heat pooled in his cheeks and his crotch. He wanted Oliver so badly, he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. Dammit Barry! Stop being a chicken’ he snarled to himself. He snaked his hand around the vigilante’s neck and brought his lips to his ear. “I want you to fuck me until I can't move.” 

“That’s all I needed to hear.” He replied. Barry was gently pushed onto the bed as Oliver climbed over him and connected their lips again. Barry shut his eyes and let himself relax. Oliver licked at his lips, to which he complied and parted them. As the other’s tongue explored his mouth, a hand suddenly grabbed his hardness and began to rub through the fabric. 

“Ngh~ Ollie..” He whimpered through the kisses. 

“These clothes are so annoying.” Oliver grumbled and unbuckled his pants. Barry couldn't wait. Using his speed, he took off all their clothes and was back under the Arrow in less than 5 seconds. 

“No more clothes.” He smiled before pulling him back into their passionate kisses. Oliver moved down, placing gentle kisses on his jaw, then down to his neck where he began to suck on the soft skin. One hand grabbed their cocks and rubbed them together causing Barry to cry out with bliss. 

“I’ve got you Barry.” Oliver whispered. He went back to kissing his way down the speedster’s body. Hands ran down his slim hips. Gentle kisses on his abs. Barry was becoming overstimulated and he loved it. Oliver's tongue drew across his length. The speedster shifted slightly, his hands grasping the older man’s hair. Ollie took in his whole length, using his lips and tongue to advantage, earning more moans from Barry. 

“Oliver~ I’m go-going to cum” Barry gasped. His body trembled with pleasure. That heated feeling below was growing. “Oliver!~” He cried blissfully as he came. After the rush, their eyes met as the vigilante swallowed with a growl of pleasure. The speedster squeaked and his face burned. 

“You’re tasty.” Oliver purred before they kissed again. Barry could taste a little of himself on his lips. ‘I never want this to end. Well, I did say fuck me till I can’t move’ he thought to himself. Oliver gently spread Barry’s legs, staring down with hungry eyes. 

“Do-don’t stare!” He covered his face with his hands. Oliver quickly grabbed his arms and made them lock around his back. Barry watched as his love slipped a finger into him. He groaned with an edge of pain as another finger entered him. “Gah! I ne-need more..” he whined. 

“My my, so impatient.” Oliver murmured softly while stretching the speedster with his fingers. Barry whined again as the digits disappeared. “Hold me.” Ollie whispers and he complied. The vigilante slowly pushed into him, causing a sharp cry from the speedster. “Sorry, Bare.” He groaned as he pushed himself as far as he could go. Barry panted underneath him. His nails dug into his back. They stayed locked together as both caught their breath. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful.” Barry whispered as their eyes had met. He watched Oliver’s cheeks become red and he smiled. 

“Your lips are so soft and wonderful to kiss.” Oliver replied with a slight smirk. “Are you ready?” He asked. Barry nodded. He felt Oliver shift his arms and begin to pull out. Before Barry could protest, he cried out as Ollie thrusted back in. 

“Agh! Oliver~~!” He moaned. They rocked the whole bed as the speedster begged for more. Faster. Oliver complied. Harder. Oliver complied. 

“Babe, I’m close.” Oliver groaned with pleasure. Barry smiled as he pulled Oliver closer. His thrusts had become sloppier. His back no longer strained. ‘He’s… relaxed’ he thought to himself. Suddenly, Ollie’s pace picked up again. Barry moans filled the room. 

“Oliver I-i’m~!” He yelped as he came. 

“Barry!” The other moaned passionately. He felt Ollie’s warm cum spread into him. Oliver pulled out slowly and collapsed next to him. Barry immediately cuddled into him. He placed his head on the scarred chest of his boyfriend and let out a happy sigh. 

“Oliver?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you. With all my heart and soul.” 

He could hear the vigilante's heartbeat quicken. Did he not feel the same even when he said he did? Barry went to move, when Oliver's strong arms wrapped around him and kept him there. 

“Barry?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
